


mallrats

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo likes to screw people in uncomfortable places.





	mallrats

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. based on "mallrats" by kevin smith.

“Why do you keep looking over your shoulder like a paranoid crackhead?” Uchi asks through a mouthful of fried chicken. “Did you piss off the guy at K-Momo again?”

Ryo shudders at the memory. “No, I just… I had an interesting customer today.”

“Interesting…” Uchi repeats, then drops his drumstick to his tray. “You want to fuck him.”

“I don’t want to-” Ryo protests immediately, then sighs. “Yeah, a little.”

Uchi takes a big slurp of soda and covers up his belch. “I thought only fat guys shop at Casual Male?”

He winces as Ryo kicks him under the table. “The last time you said that, I got my ass kicked.”

“We’re not in the _store_ right now,” Uchi points out. “Besides, you deserve it for working there in the first place. It’s not nice to be small and short at the big and tall store.”

“I don’t even know why I eat lunch with you,” Ryo says, stealing a waffle fry.

“Because I give you free food, bitch.” Uchi devours the rest of the drumstick and shoves the remainder of the meal to Ryo. “My break’s over. You still coming by tonight?”

“If I don’t have anything better to do,” Ryo replies nonchalantly, eyes scanning the food court again.

“Then I’ll see you later,” Uchi says. He stands up and puts his hat back on. “And you shouldn’t fuck your customers – it’s not good for repeat business.”

“That’s why you keep coming back, right?” Ryo asks, giving him a wink along with his greasy middle finger.

Uchi just grins. “I don’t have anything better to do either,” he says, then disappears behind the counter of Chick-fil-A.

*

Usually Uchi can control himself – he _is_ twenty-five years old, after all – but this customer has a constellation of moles on his face and Uchi wants to connect them all. With his tongue.

“I’ll have a number three,” he says, his voice low and airy, confident.

Uchi fumbles to take the order and almost forgets to upsell. “Would you like to make that a large?”

“Uh, sure,” the guy replies, his face relaxing into a smirk. “You look a little old to be working here.”

“I’m between careers,” Uchi says quickly, narrowing his eyes. “Times are tough, you know.”

“I hear you,” the (hot, hot) customer says with a wistful sigh. “I sell perfume at Macy’s, so I can’t really talk. My dad actually just got an interview for a big trading company downtown. He’s been out of work for two years.”

“Oh, wow,” Uchi interjects like a good, attentive listener. “I hope he gets it.”

“Yeah, me too.” The man smiles, which has Uchi staring dumbly at him as he makes the transaction. “I got him a suit on my break.”

Uchi’s face falls. “Where did you get it?”

“Casual Male,” the customer says, oblivious to Uchi’s growing smirk. “Their salesmen are _super_ nice. The one I had practically tripped over himself to help me, which is odd because…”

Putting on a disinterested face, Uchi busies himself by filling the soda. “Because?”

“Oh, the girls in jewelry just said some bad things about him.” The smile returns as Uchi hands him his drink. “Thanks… Uchi-kun.”

Uchi blinks, then remembers his name tag. “Ah, you’re welcome. Did you want this for here or to go?”

“I was going to head out,” is the answer, “but I’ve changed my mind. I’ll take it for here, and my name is Ohkura Tadayoshi.”

“Ohkura-kun,” Uchi repeats, and Ohkura looks pleased. “Which salesman was it? Can you describe him?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ohkura says, leaning on the counter and lowering his voice. “He’s the smallest guy there. Kind of mean if you ask me, but it’s probably not that better for me to be there, either.”

“No it isn’t,” Uchi agrees, his eyes raking up and down Ohkura’s perfectly suited form. “What do the girls in jewelry say? Is he a dick or something?”

“Sort of.” Ohkura makes a perplexed expression as he sips his soda. “I don’t really get it, though. They just said that he likes to screw people in uncomfortable places. What kind of places do they even mean? Like the backseat of a Volkswagon?”

Uchi turns around just in time to keep Ohkura from seeing him bite back his laughter, and he takes his time placing the sandwich and fries on a tray until he can compose himself. “I think that means he’s gay,” he finally gets out with a straight face.

He watches Ohkura’s eyes widen in recognition. “ _Oh_. Well, that explains why he was so nice to me.”

Uchi presents him with his tray, and Ohkura stands at the counter and eats. “That doesn’t bother you?”

Ohkura’s curls swish as he shakes his head and waits until he swallows to speak. “I don’t mind at all.” His eyes flicker towards Uchi’s. “Not at _all_.”

It’s so obvious that the cook who doesn’t even speak Japanese would have caught it, but Uchi keeps his cool. “What are you doing tonight, Ohkura-kun?”

“I didn’t have any plans,” Ohkura replies, also cool. “But now I do.”

Uchi tries not to look too excited as he grabs a menu and scribbles his address onto it. “I have to stay until the mall closes, so come by around eleven?”

“Sounds good.” Ohkura says, and Uchi’s already making a mental list of what Ryo will do to pay him back for this. “Should I bring anything?”

Uchi shakes his head, his eyes falling on Ohkura’s tie. “Don’t even bother changing.”

The hint doesn’t go unnoticed, and Uchi adjusts the big cow on his head. He’s such a pimp.

*

Naturally Ryo is lazing on Uchi’s couch when Uchi rolls in, smelling of chicken and grease. He still looks better than Ryo, who’s in total scrub mode with his hair shoved up under a backwards cap like he works at PacSun or something.

“You love me,” Uchi greets him, flinging the cow hat toward him.

Ryo makes a face as Uchi flops down next to him. “Not when you smell like that, I don’t.”

“Aw, Ryo-chan,” Uchi teases, “don’t you just want to eat me?”

“Ew, no.” Ryo shoves Uchi straight off the couch. “Go take a shower, you’re making my arteries clog.”

Uchi sticks his tongue out like the mature adult he is as he gets to his feet and trots to the bathroom. “Oh, I called for delivery,” he calls over his shoulder. “I paid with a card, so tip him and don’t be a cheap ass.”

“Whatever,” is the reply.

Ryo likes to make fun of Uchi for taking longer showers than his sister, but this one is super fast and even Ryo’s surprised when he comes out with one towel around his waist and another around his hair. He only does it to be a tease, loving how Ryo’s eyes linger on his damp skin before returning to his room to get dressed. There’s really no reason to, but what’s the fun in getting a gift you don’t have to open?

A knock sounds just as Uchi’s hopping into his pants, and he’s still buttoning them as he races back down the hallway to the front room. He gets there just in time to see Ryo fling open the door, armed with a small bit of cash, and the surprised look on both of their faces has Uchi grinning in glee.

“I believe you two have already met,” he says happily, “but in case not, Nishikido Ryo meet Ohkura Tadayoshi.”

Ryo’s not listening, eyeing Ohkura’s tie while Ohkura gives him an amused look. “Got a fetish for ties and you sell suits for a living? Kinky.”

“I sell suits to fat guys,” Ryo says. “Kills the urge.”

“What kind of urge?” Ohkura asks, taking a step towards Ryo.

In response, Ryo grabs his tie and pulls him the rest of the way. Their mouths crash together and it’s like a train wreck, both of them trying to devour the other while Ryo’s hands curl into the collar of Ohkura’s blazer and Ohkura grabs Ryo by the shoulders. Uchi just watches them wrestle toward the couch, Ohkura landing on top of Ryo because he’s bigger and Ryo’s secretly a masochist.

Uchi sinks into his favorite arm chair as Ryo shoves Ohkura’s blazer off of his shoulders and Ohkura flips off Ryo’s nasty hat. It’s a bit like watching a gay porn, maybe one of those yaoi-style ones where the bottom is whiny and doesn’t really move – Ryo’s usual bedroom behavior – and Uchi feels no shame in reaching down to squeeze himself through his pants, a small groan slipping out as Ohkura grinds down against Ryo.

The noise gets Ryo’s attention, as Uchi knew it would, and he smirks at his longtime friend as he gropes himself harder. This one has him arching, which Ryo imitates in the next second as Ohkura notices his distraction and drops to mouth his neck instead.

“Go over to him,” Uchi hears Ohkura hiss, and his voice is even hotter when he’s worked up. “I’ll be right _behind_ you.”

Uchi meets Ryo’s eyes and pats his lap invitingly. “Come here, Ryo-chan.”

Normally Ryo doesn’t do things that require effort, especially in sexual situations, but he slides right out from under Ohkura and stumbles the few feet that separate the couch and the armchair. He lands with both hands on either side of Uchi’s thighs, fingers clutching onto the cushions as Uchi leans up to meet his lips and pull him the rest of the way into his lap.

This is like second nature to them, kissing and touching and moving together, and it never gets boring. Mostly because they’re both incurable teases and insist on dragging it out as long as they can, until someone – usually Ryo – begs for it. But this time it’s Uchi who finally shoves Ryo down by his shoulders, looking down at him on his knees between Uchi’s legs with expectant eyes.

As promised, Ohkura’s right behind him, sliding his hands down Ryo’s arms as he smirks up at Uchi. His tie is silk, soft under Uchi’s fingers as Uchi grabs it and yanks Ohkura up into his mouth. Ohkura’s kisses are deep and demanding, earning all of Uchi’s attention until he’s pointedly reminded of the third man who opens his pants and licks a fat stripe up the underside of his cock.

Uchi moans into Ohkura’s mouth, and Ohkura kisses him harder as Uchi’s fingers thrust into Ryo’s hair and urge him forward. His lips slide all the way down and Uchi’s hips cant, pushing up into the hot perfection and he turns out of Ohkura’s kiss to look down at his friend – his very, very good friend – with hooded, doting eyes.

“Are you sure you two want me here?” Ohkura asks, a joking tone in his voice, and Ryo blindly grabs his tie and pulls him down. Then Uchi has _two_ tongues on his cock and he can’t hold back his noises, always one to be loud in bed and both Ryo and Ohkura like it judging by the way they suck him off faster.

A muffled moan sounds around his length and Uchi focuses enough to see Ohkura’s hands in Ryo’s pants, tugging them down to his knees while stroking him at the same time. Ryo rolls his hips into the touch and Uchi threads his fingers through Ryo’s hair, gently pushing it out of his face as his friend fits nicely between them.

Ohkura had come prepared, popping the cap of lube as he pops the button of his pants. Uchi’s eyes hone in on his cock, thrusting up into Ryo’s mouth that takes over after Ohkura moves to mouth the top of Ryo’s spine. Ryo moans around Uchi again as Ohkura pushes fingers into him, one then two, easily stretching him and Uchi knows the second Ohkura finds that spot inside him because Ryo jerks and groans so deeply that Uchi almost comes.

The familiar sound of a condom wrapper pierces the heavy breathing and Ryo arches like a cat, his ass in the air for Ohkura’s taking and Uchi thinks he’s never been hotter than right now, his fingers dropping to rub Ryo’s jaw that’s working hard to suck him off. Ohkura’s face is gorgeous as he inches his way inside Ryo, eyes closed and lips parted as he presses wet kisses to Ryo’s upper back and wraps his arms around Ryo’s thin waist.

Uchi watches them fuck with a fistful of Ryo’s hair, controlling his speed because he doesn’t want to finish yet. Ryo seems to be moaning more than he’s sucking, anyway, and Uchi likes the way he’s absently mouthing the head of his cock as Ohkura pounds into him. Few things are hotter than Ryo in the throes of passion, rocking back and forth between Uchi and Ohkura with nothing but groans piercing the air.

It’s enough to have Uchi yanking Ryo’s hair, forcefully bringing him back to the task at hand, and Uchi only makes it a few hard sucks before he’s arching, _pulling_ and coming, Ryo drinking down every last drop before pulling him down to the floor with them. Uchi fits neatly under Ryo and their lips meet naturally, Ryo’s kiss fill of panting and fervor from Ohkura’s actions while Uchi’s lazy and slow from his orgasm.

Then he feels fingers between his legs and they’re not Ryo’s; Uchi’s eyes pop open and focus on the hooded ones giving him a smug look from over Ryo’s shoulder as he stretches him pointedly. Ohkura’s touch is gentle but determined, not wasting any time and it’s easy for Uchi to open up with Ryo devouring his mouth and writhing on top of him. He feels Ryo’s cock hard against his thigh, which becomes _between_ his thighs as Ohkura’s touch prompts him to spread them.

“Ryo,” he whimpers, the first word any of them have spoken since the three of them have come together like this, and Ryo grunts as he slaps away Ohkura’s hand and replaces it with his cock. It slides in and Ryo kisses him harder, now bouncing back and forth between Uchi and Ohkura in a different way, and all Uchi can do is lay there and moan as Ohkura pushes Ryo deep inside him.

They rock like that for awhile, Uchi swallowing Ryo’s whines as he gets closer to his demise, but it’s Ohkura who finishes next, grabbing onto both of them with a deep groan that Uchi feels through Ryo. Once Ohkura rolls to the side, Ryo loops his arms around Uchi’s legs and thrusts with his own rhythm, his noises growing louder and louder until Uchi hears nothing else in his head except Ryo’s voice and wraps his arms around him to hold him as he comes.

Ryo doesn’t move far, just to the side that Ohkura isn’t occupying, and the three of them lounge together on Uchi’s living room floor. Uchi and Ryo are still kissing, much slower now, and Uchi feels Ohkura’s lips on his neck as well, sucking and nibbling.

“You still smell like fried chicken,” Ohkura whispers, burying his nose into Uchi’s nape, and Uchi laughs into Ryo’s mouth.


End file.
